Curiosity
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Hey, Connor, what do you think it's like kissing, you know, a girl?" Oneshot. Connor/Wesley. Slash.


Wesley Betenkamp sat in his best friend, Connor Deslauriers's basement, watching TV and eating snacks, like they always did. They were watching _Transformers_ and a scene where Shia Labeouf's character was kissing Megan Fox's character. It made him wonder what it was like to kiss someone (he didn't really count the encounter with Clare as a "kiss") and his mind instantly drifted to Anya. What would it be like to kiss her? Would it be fun or relaxing? Or just something for pure physical pleasure? He might never know, but he decided to try asking Connor, because Connor's there and Connor's smart.

"Hey, Connor, what do you think it's like kissing, you know, a girl?" Wesley asked his best friend as the movie played on. Connor seemed surprised by the question, but decided to answer it anyways.

"I wouldn't really know, Wes. I've never kissed a girl before." Connor admitted, sheepishly. He didn't know why he was embarrassed, it was just Wesley (who had only "kissed" Clare at that party), but it was. He was in tenth grade and had never kissed anybody.

"Oh, me neither." Wesley replied, sadly. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone. And it wasn't like anyone was going to kiss _him_ soon. How was he going to figure out what kissing someone felt like? An idea sprung into his head, and while at first he hated it, it had begun to make a lot of sense in his head. "Do you wanna try it?" He asked his distracted best friend.

"Do what, Wes?" Connor asked, not removing his eyes from the movie. Wes sighed, frustrated. How could Connor not get what he was talking about.

"_Kissing_." He replied, half-annoyed.

Connor laughed. "Yeah, and how do you suppose we do that? It's not like girls are lining up to kiss us, dude."

Wesley looked down for a minute before another idea popped into his head. "We could try it... with each other. Just to see what it's like."

Connor laughed, nervously. He couldn't believe Wesley had just said that. He saw the serious look on his friend's face, though, and stopped laughing immediately. "Wes, we're both guys. It wouldn't be the same as kissing a girl."

Wesley's shoulders slumped. "At least we'll know what it feels like to kiss someone, though. Right, dude? And it's purely for scientific discovery, so we won't have to talk about it ever again."

The darker skinned boy sighed. He knew his friend wasn't going to let this go. "And it's _only_ for scientific discovery, right?" He asked and Wesley nodded. "Fine. But just this once." Wesley nodded again and moved closer to Connor. Both boys were nervous with what they were about to do, but so they could know how it felt, they were going to go through with it.

It was awkward and difficult to get to the kiss, since neither boy really knew what to do. They'd lean the same way, bonked heads or noses together, it was bad. Finally, they got it right, and their lips connected. It was over as quickly as it began, lasting only about two seconds.

Wesley didn't know why he felt the electricity he did when Connor's lips were against his, he just knew it wasn't normal. He looked at his phone for the time and said quickly, "I gotta go, I don't wanna be late for dinner. See you tomorrow, dude." And ran off.

XX

Wesley tried to avoid Connor the next few days, trying to get a grip on his feelings. He knew it wasn't normal to feel the spark he did when he kissed his best friend, but he couldn't shake the feelings. He didn't know who he could go to, who would understand? Clare wasn't really his friend anymore and Dave would probably freak if he told him. There was one person. But he didn't know how it would go.

"Anya...?" Wesley said nervously, walking up to her at lunch.

"Wesley, hi!" Anya said, smiling politely at him. Normally her talking to him would make his insides turn to goo, but not anymore. Not since that kiss a few days ago.

"I kind of have a problem and I was wondering if you could help. I don't know who else to go to." The curly haired boy said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She asked, sympathetically.

He told her the whole story of that day and how he had told Connor they should kiss, to see what it was like, and then how he ended up liking it afterwards.

"Seems to me that you like him." She said after his tale was finished. Wesley got a scared look on his face. "It's nothing to be scared of, Wesley. A lot of well-respected people are gay. Like Riley and Zane." She motioned to where Riley and Zane were sitting a few chairs down from them, holding hands.

"Yeah, but I'm not gay, I know I'm not. I still get nervous when I'm around you, cuz you're pretty and nice and stuff. I don't know what's going on with the Connor thing." 

Anya thought about this for a moment. "Maybe you just like Connor, maybe it has nothing to do with the fact Connor's a boy. Maybe it's just your friend you're attracted to."

Wesley thought about the words. They actually kind of made sense. "So, what do I do?"

"I think you should tell him. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" She replied. A million different, scary scenarios ran through Wesley's mind. All of them involving him getting rejected and losing his best friend. "Come on, Wesley, you'll never know until you try."

Wesley nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him. Even though I'm pretty sure it's going to end badly. Thanks Anya." He said and the girl smiled and waved goodbye to him.

XX

It was after school, four days after the kiss that Wesley found Connor, walking with Clare and Alli. He thought, briefly, that it was good to see the three were still friends, considering they had all branched out. But that wasn't what he was there to talk about. He walked up to the group of friends and they all stopped talking when he reached them.

"Can I talk to Connor for a minute, alone?" Wesley asked the trio nervously. The three looked at each other before Connor stepped forward and walked a little ways away with Wesley.

"What's up, man?" Connor asked when they were away from the girls.

"I need to talk to you about... the kiss." Wesley replied, whispering the last two words. He saw Connor stiffen a bit, but nod. "I know I said we would never talk about it again, but I felt something when I kissed you. I talked to Anya about it and she said it was because I liked you." He said hurriedly, he was never good at confessing feelings to people, and this one was ten times worse than any other time.

Connor looked at him, shocked, for a moment, before replying, "I felt something, too. That's what Clare, Alli, and I were talking about. I'm glad you did, too."

Wesley felt himself start to smile, but stopped to ask, "What do we do now?" He knew Connor wasn't good with change, or people talking about him and saying mean things (neither was Wesley himself), but he really wanted to try... dating (for lack of a better word) Connor.

"I guess we could try being a... couple. But it might be hard cuz neither of us really knows what we're doing." Connor replied.

"Yeah, but it was like that with the kiss, too, and look what happened. Maybe us being... together would be just crazy enough to work."

Connor nodded and smiled before putting his arm around his best friend-turned-boyfriend's shoulders, Wesley doing the same to him, and they walked back to Clare and Alli.

Both boys were glad Wesley had suggested kissing each other that day. It might've started something great between them.

_Fin_

**Part of me really likes this, and the other part of me thinks it's crap. I know this isn't a common couple (like, at all), but I thought, "why not? I've wrote about weirder couples." So... this was born. I know it's probably crappy, cheesy, and OOC, but I tried. And I wanted to write something for these boys because they really don't get enough love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_, if I did, every episode would revolve around either Eli, Adam, Zane and Riley (and them being adorable together), Fiona, or Declan. And Manny, Craig, Ellie, Sean, Dylan, and Marco would come back and Cranny, Sellie, and Darco would be together again. (Also, Spane never would've broken up)**


End file.
